grandiafandomcom-20200223-history
Magic
Magic is a significant element in the Grandia series, and is important in both the gameplay and the plot. As a gameplay element, magic is the counterpart of physical attacks. In the plot, powerful spells are often obtained after specific game events. Appearances Grandia In Grandia, magic appears in the form of the four basic elements of Fire, Wind, Water and Earth. They are only obtained by buying them in Shops in exchange for Mana Eggs. Furthermore, in order to develop their skills and gain more magic spells, characters must train and repeatedly use their respective spells in combat to level up their primarily magic levels, much like how weapon levels are developed. From all these individual elements, two can be combined to create spells of a mixed element, which contain even more powerful magic in stock. These are Lightning (Fire and Wind), Blizzard (Wind and Water), Forest (Water and Earth) and Explosion (Earth and Fire). Grandia II In Grandia II magic appears in the form of the eight basic elements of Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, Lightning, Blizzard, Forest and Explosion. No character has a specific magic moveset as magic is used by equipping certain Mana Eggs. When equipped, these eggs give the wearer the ability to use specific elemental magic linked to that egg. The selection of spells increases when Magic Coins are used to increase the eggs level. Grandia III In Grandia III magic only appears in the four base elements from the original game, Fire, Wind, Water and Earth. Each magic spell can be found in a variety of ways including being bought from shops and being extracted from Mana Eggs. Mana Eggs also increase the proficiency of magic, when equipped the eggs produce bonuses including reduced spell casting time and increased damage. Grandia Digital Museum As Grandia Digital Museum is an extension the original Grandia, the use of magic is the same. The main difference is that as the three characters begin with all four base magic elements available, therefore Mana Eggs do not make an appearance. Due to the low amount of player characters the magic available has shortened from the original too. Grandia Parallel Trippers In Grandia: Parallel Trippers magic is split into 5 elements, Fire, Wind, Water, Earth and Icarian. There are no specific learnsets for each character but each character may only equip magic cards for specific elements. Grandia Xtreme In Grandia Xtreme magic initially appears in the four base elements from the original game but some have been renamed. Fire, Wind and Water remain the same but Earth has been renamed Land. In addition to this there are four other elemental types, which also return from the original game, albeit once again renamed. Blizzard and Forest remain untouched but Bolt and Bomb replace Lightning and Explosion respectively. No specific learnset for magic is assigned to characters, instead magic is assigned to Mana Eggs which can be equipped to each member of the party. Each Mana Egg has up to six assigned spells and Mana Eggs can be found in dungeons or fused together to create higher level eggs with access to more powerful spells. Category:Grandia Magic